


Style

by Orchestrawoof101



Category: Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Kukui and Ash, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrawoof101/pseuds/Orchestrawoof101
Summary: Ash is sick and had to stay home with professor kukui.Ash then writes a letter to Kukui saying help me find my battle style!
Relationships: #Proudpapakukui, father/son - Relationship, teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by beyblade and the fanart image of Ash and Kukui sitting at home.
> 
> This was fun actually lol.
> 
> Please enjoy

Ash was working on his Drawing while Kukui sits besides him drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

It was just those days that Ash got sick and had to stay home from school.

The professor insisted on staying with Ash on wednesday.

Professor Burnet was at Aether paradise.  
Still working on something.

Hey Professor Kukui....

Yes Ash?

Do you battle?

Ash asked.

Well... Um.... Kinda, I guess.

He answers nevously.

Oh....

Ash sighs.

Why? Kukui replied.

Oh well you see, back on my first journey, I had no battle talent at all...  
So I sucked at battling till I reached Sinnoh region that's when I started to get better.

But back then, other trainers would insult me and make fun of me because I didn't know how to battle properly.

So yeah...

Ash explained a bit more about how his other rivals were rude to him and very insulting.

Gary oak is now fresh with Ash after the  
Johto region.

Paul on the other hand was a bit more bashful with his words, but after the league, he and Ash were now let's say good on side terms.

Kukui started thinking about it, why was Ash terrible on his first journey?

Wouldn't his mother had taught him anything about it if she knows how to battle and second of all, where is his father.

A child will look up to their parents when they are teaching them how to battle at home, even at school.

Sounds to me that someone had bad parents.

But Kukui wouldn't say it out loud.

Ash sneezed in his arm while trying to write something.

Kukui couldn't see because he was reading the newspaper.

Just then Ash got up on the couch to sit next to Kukui.

Kukui looked off his newspaper and at Ash.

Ash had that soft but serious face of please pay attention to me.

In a way.

Kukui looked at Ash and Ash had a piece of paper in his hand.

Ash shyly but surely showed Kukui the paper that he wrote.

Kukui took the paper and read it.

Ash defiantly needs more English vocabulary lessons.

Kukui chuckled at some mistake words but was please at how well writen it was.

It said.

Ash: professor Kukui, is it alhight if you cude teech me a way to find a new battle style?

Kinda like hart.

Pretty please... With a cheeri on tup.

Kukui smiled and almost tears up.

He looked back at Ash and hugged him.

Alright Ash, I help you out with this one.

But what type of Pokemon do you want to battle with? He asked.

Nmmmm Lycanroc.

Ash answred.

Alright! Let's go! Kukui said getting up and raced Ash out the door.

Ash got exited and ran after professor Kukui and with his lycanroc as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeh!
> 
> All pumped up because of this!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I usually base my stories or ideas from the Internet or nature or by observing, you prob already do that?
> 
> I was writing the first part on my 2ds xl, till I got bored....
> 
> Yeah that happens to me a lot.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
